


Don't care what they say

by hanniwho



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Murder Husbands, cannibals have feelings too, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniwho/pseuds/hanniwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal tries to impress the neighbors while Will is away fishing.  Will is not prepared for what he sees when he gets home</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Hannibal is sensitive about his cooking (and other things)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't care what they say

Will couldn’t help the butterflies of anticipation that fluttered in his stomach as he reached the front door of the house. Their home. The thought brought a smile to his face. Sometimes he couldn’t believe that the events of his life led him here, with the man he loved more than life itself.

He had spent the day fishing on the lake in a nearby town while Hannibal had plans to have their nearest neighbors over for a friendly lunch. It had been a long time since he had a chance to show off his kitchen skills to anyone other than Will, and he had been eagerly preparing all morning, flitting about the kitchen with the giddiness of a child on Christmas.

Will, however, laid some ground rules before he left that morning. “Hannibal, you know I love you but please, please behave. We can’t have any more murders this close to home without raising suspicion. We got lucky that the unpleasant demise of our gardener didn’t turn the authorities in our direction”

“Will, you saw what he did to the landscaping, he practically butchered our shrubs, trimming them into the most obscene shapes. You knew I could not let that continue”

“Well you could have...I don’t know...fired him and hired a new guy? Anyway I’m just saying this because I don’t want anything, especially a minor temper tantrum, to separate us” And with that being said he tugged on the older man’s apron to bring him in for a kiss before saying goodbye and grabbing his gear and heading out.

Now, with an eager smile he turned the doorknob and headed in. Cooking always put Hannibal in a good mood, if Will was lucky, as he so often was, they wouldn’t even make it to the bedroom but would instead find himself bent over the kitchen counter.

But the sight he was met with stopped him in his tracks. The normally immaculate kitchen was a mess, food was everywhere, pots and bowls lay haphazardly on the counter and floor. Then he heard a sound, an almost childlike whimpering. He rounded the island and found Hannibal, his beautiful exotic husband, curled up in a ball leaning against the refrigerator.

“Hannibal! Oh my god what happened? Are you hurt?” he couldn’t even finish what he was going to saying before he found himself being pulled to the floor, carefully to avoid sitting in a puddle of sauce that was creeping toward them.

“Oh William, it was terrible. They… They…” and then his body was heaving as heavy sobs wrecked his body

“What did they do Hannibal? Did they know who you were? We agreed that would be the only reason to kill them. Where you unable to overpower them? God, I shouldn’t have left you alone to deal with them”

“Oh no Will, it was nothing like that” Hannibal said quietly, voice barely rising above a whisper

“Well then what on earth has gotten you so upset, I have never seen you like this, you scared me to death!” Will replied, his voice getting louder before he noticed the tears welling up in Hannibal’s eyes and his voice once again took on a soothing tone as he gathered his husband into his arms and the older man was practically sitting on his lap, like a parent comforting a child. The world’s most notorious serial killer ladies and gentlemen “shh shh, its ok, I’ve got you, now tell me what happened” he spoke softly into his ear has his hand stroked through his hair.

“They…” he looked toward Will and received an encouraging glance to continue “...didn’t appreciate my food”. He quickly glanced away and starting crying, hysterically now, as though the words he had spoken squeezed the emotions right out of him. 

“Shhh its ok, go on”

Hannibal took a shaky breath and continued “I was telling them about significance of pomegranates and th-they said that people who put that much emotion into the kitchen were trying to compensate for their lack of skills elsewhere in the home. They said it was pretentious.”

“Oh, Han, you know that some people, especially the simple-minded ones in this village view anything out of the norm as a threat to their way of life. It was probably just a defense mechanism to make themselves feel better about their sad pitiful lives.”

“So...you don’t think I’m lacking…elsewhere? I know I’m no longer a young man and I would hate to think that you found me less than desirable” He sniffed and buried his face in Will’s neck, trying to cover up the fact that he was still crying.

“Hannibal, I never want to hear you even consider that possibility. Sure your food is kinda pretentious. But that's nothing new, it always has been. You are still the man I fell in love with, fancy food and pretentious metaphors and all. And if you haven’t noticed, neither of us are young men, nor have been for quite awhile. The only thing different about you now is that normally if someone insulted your food I would come home to a kitchen covered in blood instead of….whatever all this is”

At this, Hannibal lifted his head and looked around until his eyes met Will’s “I...may have thrown some food at them on their way out.”

“Might have? Hannibal it looked like the refrigerator exploded”

“I’m sorry Will, I have let my emotions take over. I will clean it up” But just as he moved to stand he was pulled back in place by Will.

“Did you really think you couldn’t satisfy me, Hannibal?”

“The thought did cross my mind. I know that before me you had never before been with a man and I was afraid that…” 

His words were cut off by his husbands lips crushing into his own “Never, Hannibal. You satisfy me more than words could ever express. There are no words to describe how you make me feel and you aren’t leaving this kitchen until I have removed every doubt in your mind. Do I make myself clear Dr. Lecter?”

“crystal” He said, returning the kiss with more passion than before. “My beautiful boy, I love you so. What did I ever do to deserve you”

“I could ask you the same thing. You and I...we are just alike. Now stop talking”

And once again, just like so many times before, they spent the rest of the day reminding each other of their love. He knew a day would come where they would be unable to do the things they do, worship each others bodies on the kitchen floor, the kitchen counter, against the refrigerator. They were only human after all, age would eventually take its toll on them.

But not today.


End file.
